ENT15 Imbalance
by A Rhea King
Summary: A terrorist is intent on taking advantage of Archer's search for the Xindi. She takes over Enterprise and tries to persuade him to join her cause. But as angry as he may be, he knows insane when he sees it.
1. Day One

IMBALANCE

A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1 : DAY ONE**

Archer and T'Pol wove their way through an assortment of aliens and market stalls. T'Pol was keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, and Archer. His temper was close to the surface and she had seen it explode in horrible ways since they'd entered the Expanse, something she would rather avoid in this crowded market. She glanced at the lane that led back to the spaceport as they passed.

"Captain," T'Pol said.

"Hmm?" Archer asked.

"We have passed our turn."

Archer didn't reply. T'Pol grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I need to calm down before we go back, T'Pol." He yanked away from her and continued walking. She followed close behind.

Suddenly Archer spun, his temper exploding in her face.

"This was a complete waste of time, T'Pol! That man had nothing! We brought all those items for trade only to be _mugged_!"

"As you will recall, Lieutenant Reed warned you not to trust him."

Archer shook his head.

"It is to be expected that we should come across informants whom are dishonest, Captain," T'Pol continued, trying to sooth Archer's anger with words. "Many species know we are searching for the Xindi and many will attempt to take advantage of the fact."

Archer put his hands on his hips, looking up at the cloudless blue-green sky.

"We need to return," T'Pol quietly urged.

Archer headed back toward the spaceport. They came out on a large landing pad and zigzagged around craft and their occupants. They came around a shuttle and found four aliens waiting at their shuttlepod. The aliens held light plasma rifles and were dressed in black. Their cloudy black eyes watched the two with open suspicion and along the sides of their face their three sets of nostrils flared slightly. Archer's hand slid toward his phase pistol.

"We're looking for someone," one of the aliens stated. His eyes suspiciously watched Archer's hand.

Archer's hand rested on the phase pistol but he didn't draw it. "Who?"

"A woman. She kidnapped two of our senators and we followed her ion trail to this planet." He held up a PADD for Archer to see, showing a picture of an alien woman. "Have you seen her?"

Archer and T'Pol shook their heads.

"Which craft is yours?" he asked.

Archer motioned toward the shuttle pod.

"Go open it."

Archer didn't move.

"Or we could just arrest you on suspicion, since _you_ look like you're hiding something."

Archer wanted to refuse; he wanted to yell, even if what he'd yell wouldn't make any sense. He wanted to demand these aliens to tell him where the Xindi were, as he suspected most aliens in the Expanse did know where to find them. Instead, Archer led them to the shuttle pod and opened the side hatch.

"Wait out here," Archer ordered T'Pol as he stepped in with the aliens.

They did a sweep through the shuttle pod and left. Archer watched them leave, glaring at their backs. T'Pol stepped into his line of sight.

"Thank you for not making the situation worse, Captain."

"You're welcome," Archer muttered with a touch of sarcasm.

He walked over to the pilot's seat and fell into it, laying his head against the headrest for a moment.

"I'm exhausted, T'Pol." Archer sat up, starting the launch sequence. "Shut the hatch."

"There is--" T'Pol began.

Archer didn't question her discontinued sentence. He was sure he didn't want to know what she decided not to say.

"There has to be an easier way to find the Xindi. And before they finish that weapon." Archer shook his head. "If it wasn't for Malcolm--"

Archer stopped when T'Pol fell against the helm, catching herself. He looked up at her as she slowly looked back. Archer turned his chair. Lying on the floor were two aliens that looked just like the two that had stopped them. The alien woman from the picture had a phase rifle trained on T'Pol and Archer.

"What do you want?" Archer asked the woman.

"Your ship. Get us in the air."

Archer hesitated.

She aimed the rifle at T'Pol. "Do you want me to shoot her?"

Archer looked down. "My ship is a science vessel."

"You're lying," the alien chided.

"No I'm not."

She mocked a sympathetic smile. "I'd _really_ hoped this could be done the easy way, Captain Archer, but apparently we have conflicting plans."

The woman stunned all of them.

#

Archer opened his eyes, looking at the feet before him. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the woman. Her blond hair was long and curly, and if he'd run into her in a bar on Earth, he would have tried to pick her up because of it. Her eyes were voids of blue and didn't appear to have pupils. Her clothes fit tight, revealing her every curve, and had been patched several times over. She wore a wide belt around her small waist with pouches sewn onto it.

Sitting in the navigation chair, she was leaning on her legs, hugging her phase rifle to her and holding Archer's gaze with a deep, intense stare. He glanced at the back of the shuttle pod. T'Pol was sitting against the back with the two aliens that he assumed were the senators she'd kidnapped. All three had their hands and ankles bound, were gagged and wore metal collars.

Archer turned his head, feeling something rub against his neck. He reached up, touching the collar around his neck. He looked back at the alien.

"What is this?"

"Persuasion. Now, about your ship."

Archer looked away. "She's just a science vessel."

"And yet I've heard she's defeated aliens that were otherwise undefeatable."

Archer looked back up at her. "If you know so much about her, then you know I'm telling the truth."

"Get up. Take the helm."

"I'm not taking you anywhere."

"You're not?"

Archer didn't answer her. She unclipped a device from her belt, looking it over with mock thoughtfulness.

"Are you _sure_?"

Archer didn't reply.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you won't." Her cold stare shifted to Archer. "Are you the type that would die for his crew and all, Captain Archer?" She pressed her finger against a button on the control.

Archer screamed when electricity erupted from the collar and tore through his body. It was over in seconds, but the pain ebbed much slower.

"Are you so sure you won't take me anywhere?"

Archer forced his trembling muscles to pull him into the pilot's chair. Outside daylight was fading into night, meaning hours had passed. Valuable hours they could have been hunting the Xindi.

"Before we arrive at your Enterprise, you will order your crew to their quarters and lock them in. I do not want to meet with any member of your crew when we get there, or first she will die, and then you."

"If you kill us both, my crew won't hesitate to kill you."

"While I find that hard to believe after all I've heard about humans, are you sure you want to rely on a _hunch_?"

Archer shook his head, looking down.

"Let's get moving, Captain Archer."

Archer launched the shuttle pod. Breaking free from the planet's gravity pull, he turned toward Enterprise. Archer tapped the companel near his hand.

"Archer to Enterprise," he said in a dark voice.

"Go ahead. Sounds like the meeting didn't go so well for as long as you were down there," Trip commented.

"Order all crew to their quarters, Trip, and lock them down. You are the only one to remain on the bridge."

"What?" Trip asked.

"Him too," the woman ordered.

"Someone has to remain at helm, or Enterprise could drift into the planet's gravity pull. Then you'd be without a ship."

She didn't argue.

"Trip, do as your ordered."

"Aye, sir," Trip answered.

"Trip?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't try anything."

There was a pause. "I won't, sir."

"We're preparing to dock," Archer informed him.

Archer flew under Enterprise and up to the docking arm. It attached with a clink and the shuttle pod lifted into Enterprise. The doors closed and there was a moment of silence. The woman grabbed Archer's arm and pulled him to his feet. She turned him around, shouldering her rifle and pulling the control for the collars from her waistband. She worked it.

"The collars are all set to explode at the touch of a button." She looked up at Archer. "If we run across anyone, you won't live long enough to warn them."

"We won't. Just Trip on the bridge."

"Untie them." She motioned to the three at the back.

Archer obeyed and helped T'Pol and the senators to their feet. He turned back to his kidnapper.

"To the bridge." She motioned to the hatch.

With T'Pol in the lead and the group left the shuttle bay.

The empty halls had an eerie feeling as they walked through them. Archer risked a glance at the woman. She held Archer's gaze. They stopped at the lift.

"Why do you need Enterprise?" he asked.

She reached for the collar control. Archer quickly looked away, falling silent again.

The lift opened and the group stepped on. Archer turned and reached out to touch the control. The woman jammed her rifle into Archer's ribs.

"None of your usual tricks, Captain Archer."

Archer tapped the controls. The lift rose and opened on the bridge. The woman pressed her rifle into Archer's ribs, holding his arm. Trip turned in the helm chair, watching them.

"You, against the view screen. The ship will be all right for a few minutes," she ordered Trip.

Trip looked to Archer. Archer barely nodded his head. Trip stood and walked over to the view screen.

"You three join him," she ordered T'Pol and the two senators.

They walked over and stood next to Trip.

"Sit down."

The four sat down without taking their eyes off of her.

"Can you fly this ship?" she asked Archer.

"No."

"How fast is Enterprise?"

"Warp three."

"Three, huh?" She leaned over the monitor on the captain's chair and tapped the controls. She looked at Archer, "How many crewmen are on this ship?"

"Twenty."

Archer's stomach sunk when she yanked the collar control off her belt. He opened his mouth to object, but a surge of electricity cut him off. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain. It stopped and lay where he fell, waiting for his muscles to relax and the pain to subside.

"Stay down or he'll get it again," the woman said.

Archer opened his eyes. Trip was slowly sinking back to the floor, staring at Archer. The woman crouched down, meeting Archer's gaze as he shifted it to her.

"You really need to do something about this habitual lying, Captain. It could be detrimental to your health."

Archer didn't reply.

"Eighty-two crewmen, warp five. I did a lot of research before I kidnapped you, Captain Archer, so let's try that question again. Can you fly your ship?"

"Yes," Archer whispered.

"Helm. Now."

The shock had left him weak and he had to use the captain's chair to pull himself to his feet. He staggered to helm and fell into the chair. The woman entered coordinates into the captain's chair monitor.

"Set a course for these coordinates and go to warp four point five."

"Not five?" Archer asked sarcastically.

The woman didn't answer him. Archer entered the coordinates and went to warp. He looked up when the woman stopped next to helm, looking down at her prisoners. She stunned Trip, T'Pol, and the two senators and then looked down at Archer. She held his spitting glare with a cool stare.

"I want some rope," she told Archer, "or something to tie them with. Put Enterprise on automatic and let's go."

"You want me to leave helm at warp four point five?"

"Yes."

"Look, I don't know if you've been in the Expanse long, but the anomalies here have caused--"

"I was born in the Expanse and there aren't any anomalies that severe along this course."

Archer looked up at her, surprised by the information.

"You're native to the Expanse?"

She nodded. "Now get up and let's go get some rope."

Archer obeyed her order and walked back to the lift. He led the way to a cargo hold and retrieved several lengths of rope. The two returned to the bridge.

"Tie them up tight."

Archer tied his crewmen and the senators as ordered and then turned to her. She motioned him back to helm. Archer sat down. There was a brief silence between them.

"You know a lot about me, I take it."

"A lot of people in the Expanse know a lot about you. You've been asking questions. Too many, if truth be told. It has left you vulnerable. You're certainly no military man."

Archer was offended by her observation, but thought it best not to mouth off a comeback. "What else do you know about me?"

"You have a pet dog, you are from Earth and you grew up in San Francisco. Yes, I know a great deal about you and your crew. I've been following your exploits for some time now. After what I've paid for information on your ship and crew, I should know everyone aboard this ship down to their favorite sleeping position."

"What are these two aliens for?" Archer nodded at the senators.

"Trade."

"For what?"

The woman leaned in, rubbing the back of Archer's neck, just above the collar. "Did you enjoy the shock?"

Archer didn't answer.

"I can give you another one if you don't shut up. Would you like that?"

Archer jerked away from her, looking back at the view screen. The woman walked to the captain's chair and sat down. Archer's mind was trying desperately to work the problem, but so far it was hitting a brick wall with every solution it came up with. In the end he eased it by working over the data they'd collected on the Xindi so far.


	2. Day Two

**CHAPTER 2 : DAY TWO**

As soon as his eyes began drooping, Archer forced them wide open. This trick lasted for all of three seconds before his eyes began to droop along with his head. Archer shook his head slightly to wake himself up. An anomaly ran along the edge of Enterprise, shaking it and jarring him awake. He tried to focus on the screen, but that made the drowsiness worse.

"Wake up!" his kidnapper snapped.

Archer jerked awake, looking up. The woman was standing next to him, watching him with no expression. Archer looked back at the view monitor. He'd only had six hours of sleep in the last five days and his body was retaliating, forcing its will on him regardless of the circumstance.

The woman's voice came again, but this time it was softer, almost kind. "Wake up, Captain Archer."

Archer opened his eyes but they immediately began drooping again. He was aware that the woman was standing uncomfortably close.

"I can't stay awake," Archer said. He meant for it to be louder, rougher, but it came out weak and tired instead. "We've gotta stop for at least a few hours."

"Get up," she said, but without her usual harshness.

Archer stood.

"Untie him." She pointed at Trip.

Archer knelt down and began working on the ropes. Archer's eyes drooped shut.

"Wake up, Cap'n," Trip said.

Archer opened his eyes. He was slumped against the wall where he'd fallen asleep. Trip was kneeling next to him, holding his ropes in one hand. He gently guided Archer to a sitting position.

"Gotta tie ya up," Trip said, his tone apologizing for the action.

Archer didn't argue. He was already drifting back to sleep. Trip finished with the rope and leaned him against the wall.

"Lay his head on my shoulder," T'Pol ordered Trip.

Trip moved Archer's head to her shoulder and then stood to face his captor. She motioned him to helm and he obeyed. Trip made a quick scan of all his controls and instruments, and then looked up at the view screen. His gaze traveled to the woman. She was sitting on the step that led into Hoshi's station, watching Archer.

"He's been awake for a long time, lady," Trip explained, worried she was going to do something to Archer for falling asleep.

The woman looked at him.

"He's only had a few hours of sleep in the last five days. We humans need sleep, regularly when we can get it, or we get punchy and do stupid things... Like fly science vessels into proton stars or moons or something."

The woman smiled, but Trip could tell it was mocking him. "Your concern is _so_ touching."

Trip looked away. She got up and walked over to Trip. He didn't look up at her.

"I know you usually can't keep your mouth shut, Charles Tucker the third, but today may be a good day to practice it," she venomously spat.

Trip looked up at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"Today would be a good day to practice silence."

Trip opened his mouth to ask her the question again. She stunned T'Pol without looking away from Trip. Trip shut his mouth and turned his attention back to the view monitor. The woman returned to the captain's chair.

#

Trip looked down at a monitor. "There's a ship dead ahead," he told the woman.

She joined him at helm, expertly working the controls. Trip looked at her face.

"How do you know how to run our computers?" he asked her.

She hit him on the back of the head with the rifle barrel. "Shut up."

Trip turned a glare on her.

She looked at the view screen and an alien Trip had never seen before appeared. The alien and woman spoke for several minutes. She walked forward, yanked a senator to his feet, and motioned to him. The alien nodded, looking pleased. The alien and the woman spoke for another few more moments and then the view screen went back to external sensors. She shoved the senator back down. She walked back a few steps, turned and stunned T'Pol. She aimed at Archer, hesitating for a moment. Archer was still asleep and hadn't moved since he'd sat down. She turned to Trip.

"Bring us out of warp when we're within two hundred kilometers," she ordered.

Trip nodded once. The alien's ship appeared and he brought _Enterprise_ to a halt.

"What now?" Trip asked her.

"Tell them what airlock to dock at."

Trip turned back to his controls, sending the message she ordered. "They're docking at the airlock on C deck."

"On your feet, Senators," she ordered. "Take us to the airlock, Trip."

Trip obeyed. He turned into the hall and was surprised to see the alien with three others waiting. The woman and the alien from the view monitor spoke. Two of the aliens led the senator's aboard their ship. They passed a fourth alien pushing a cart out, something that Trip took an interest in. The object on the cart looked like a torpedo with an impulse drive on it with small, ridged holes running along it. He stopped in the hall, said something curt to the woman, and walked back toward the ship's hatch.

Trip looked up and from his angle he could see the senators talking to the aliens that had escorted them on board. The one that pushed the cart out walked up and they shook hands. The senators and aliens glanced at Trip as they walked out of sight. Trip looked at the woman.

The alien had drawn her attention away from the hatch and he was sure she hadn't seen that interaction. Trip realized these aliens were friends or allies of the senators, but that didn't raise his hopes for _Enterprise_. The woman and the alien shook hands and he boarded his ship.

"Close the hatch" she ordered Trip, "and release the docking clamps."

Trip obeyed.

"Push this cart to the Armory."

Trip looked at her. "What is it?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"What is it?"

She punched him hard, sending him flying into the wall. Trip slid to the floor, holding his bleeding nose and split lip. The woman followed Trip down, slamming the length of the gun against his throat. Trip grabbed the gun, trying to push it away as he gagged for air. She leaned in close, meeting his eyes.

"Let's get something straight, Commander Tucker. Warp drive engineers are easily found; Captains of formidable starships are not. If you press me or continue asking unnecessary questions, you will meet with an accidental death. Understood?"

Trip barely nodded.

She stood, cradling her rifle in her arms. "Push this cart to the Armory."

Trip climbed to his feet, wiping the blood from his hands onto his uniform. He gripped the handle of the cart and pushed it toward a lift, not uttering a word.


	3. Day Three

**CHAPTER 3 : DAY THREE**

"Cap'n," a voice said from a far off place.

Archer didn't move.

"Cap'n, wake up."

Archer opened his eyes. Trip knelt beside him and the woman stood guard behind him. Archer looked back at Trip's bruised cheek and swollen, split lip. He held the ropes that had bound Archer in his hand.

"You're flying again," the woman told Archer. "Tie Commander Tucker up, Captain."

Archer got up, taking the rope from Trip.

"Turn around," he ordered Trip.

Trip stood and held his hands behind his back. Archer tied the ropes to look like they were tight but left them loose enough Trip could slip his hands out of them. He met Trip's gaze as he helped him sit down. Trip looked down with a slight nod. Archer walked back to helm and sat down. He looked down at the monitor.

"These coordinates are different. Was there a course change?"

"Yes," she answered.

Archer looked back at the view monitor. "Is it all right to ask your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious," Archer answered, intentionally sounding hurt.

She looked at him. "Didn't envision you as the emotional type."

Archer looked at her as she walked past helm. "How did you envision me?"

She stopped before she turned. She was smiling. "Do you hate the Xindi?"

Archer didn't answer. The question felt baited.

She leaned on helm. "Well?"

"No, I don't hate them. I'm just not crazy about them."

"What's the difference?"

"Yeah. What's the difference?" Archer heard Trip mutter.

The woman and Archer both looked at him. Trip looked down, avoiding either one of their eyes. The woman looked back at Archer with raised eyebrows.

"Do I detect disdain among the crew?"

Archer shook his head. "This crew has been through hell. I'm not even going to gratify you with a reply."

"You get mouthy when you've had a day's worth of sleep."

Archer looked up at her, surprised. "A day? What happened to a few hours?"

"Your Commander convinced me that it's in my best interest to let humans get sleep." She glanced at Trip. "So we don't fly into a moon, proton star, or something. And since we had to make a stop, it was best for your health that you stayed asleep."

"A stop for what?"

She smiled. "You wouldn't answer my question. I won't answer either of yours."

Archer sighed. "I'm angry that they attacked Earth, but I am not going to judge an entire race based on it. Not until I have all the facts."

"Haven't they attacked you since you started searching for them?"

"Yes."

"And you've lost crew in these attacks?"

Archer nodded.

"And that doesn't make you hate them?"

Archer shook his head.

"Did you know that those two Gartil senators helped the Xindi build the weapon they sent to Earth? They sold them slaves to mine Terillium-D. The mine you found the Xindi prisoner at, as a matter of fact. They also helped build a weapon of genocide that they tested on _my_ world and we were only farmers. We supplied the Xindi and the Gartil with food but they needed test subjects. Now what do you think about them?"

Archer didn't speak.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't have any reason to."

She nodded, walking around to the captain's chair. She sat down, leaning back in it. "My name is Aup'r."

"Why did we stop?"

"I have a present to deliver to a Xindi colony."

"A revenge present I take it."

"It will wipe out the entire colony just as painfully as it wiped out mine. And I will continue delivering them to every Xindi occupied planet until they are all dead. And then I will wipe out the Gartil. None of which would be possible without Enterprise and you, Captain Archer."

"What if there's more to this story, Aup'r? What if they aren't the villains, just the pawns? If you kill entire worlds to exact revenge for your people, you're as bad as they are."

"Which would hurt you worse? Watching your spouse and adult children die painfully, bleeding from their eyes and ears, begging you to kill them to stop it? Or holding your eight month old daughter as she dies, screaming in a way that it haunts your every waking hour?"

"Both, I guess."

"Then you understand why we must do this."

Archer looked back at Aup'r. "There is no _we_, Aup'r. I'm not helping you do this."

"We have four days for you to change your mind." She leaned forward in her chair, smiling a cold, hateful smile. "Because when the word gets out that Enterprise was the one that delivered the weapon, every Xindi in the Expanse will be after your head. I can keep you hidden. I know secrets about the Expanse that not even the Xindi know."

"My crew would never follow you, and neither will I."

"Don't be so sure."

Archer looked away, deciding stopping this conversation was the safer. Having his hand forced in killing Xindi, most who were probably innocent, was too much for him. His mind began whirring, trying to figure some way out of this situation.


	4. Day Four

**CHAPTER 4 : DAY FOUR**

Archer glanced at a monitor near his hand.

"There's a ship approaching and they're hailing us," Archer told Aup'r.

She looked at the monitor on the captain's chair. She walked over to T'Pol and yanked her to her feet. Aup'r led her to the side of the view screen and forced her to her knees, pushing the muzzle of the rifle against her head. Aup'r looked at Archer as she adjusted the settings.

"It's a Gartil patrol ship. You will say nothing of what's happening, having seen the senators, or me."

"Why not just explode her collar?" Archer snarled.

"If you insist." Aup'r pulled the control from her belt.

"NO! No. But they are going to wonder why I'm alone on the bridge."

"Lie."

Archer touched a control. On the view screen a Gartil appeared.

"I am Chief Kizur of the starship Aretau. You are in Gartil space."

Archer glanced at Aup'r. She nodded.

"My captain most likely was unaware we were trespassing."

"Where is your captain?"

"He's retired for the night."

Chief Kizur looked at something next to him. "It appears that _all_ of your crew has retired for the night." Kizur looked at Archer. "Doesn't your captain realize the dangers of doing that out here? What if hostile aliens attacked while they were all sleeping?"

"We have drones. They don't show up on scans."

Kizur nodded. "Drones. Of course. I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name. You're an ensign, judging from the bars on your uniform there."

Archer's heart leapt. Kizur knew he was lying and just gave it away.

"Lieutenant," Archer replied, "and it's Jonathan."

"Jonathan, eh? Don't humans have last names too? I'd heard they did."

"From who?"

"Rajiin."

Archer's mouth went dry. If this alien knew Rajiin, that meant he knew the Xindi. Suddenly he found himself wondering if dealing with Aup'r wasn't the safer of the two evils.

"I'll get my captain."

"What is your last name, Lieutenant?"

"Archer."

"Hurry along and get him."

Archer ended the communication and closed his eyes.

"He knows about your ranks. This isn't good," Aup'r commented.

Archer looked at Aup'r. "And expecting my captain. I need T'Pol up here, Aup'r, to pose as the captain."

Aup'r shook her head. "Don't you mean, Trip? You said _him_. I think Kizur would notice T'Pol is not male. Or were you hoping for that?"

Archer didn't reply.

"Untie Commander Tucker and then return to helm. He can stand there in front, where I have a clear shot of both of you."

Archer untied Trip, and they returned to helm. Archer looked up at Trip, noticing he looked a little pique.

"Can you do this?" Archer asked.

"Yes, sir." Trip glanced nervously at Aup'r. "I have to."

"Tell me when you're ready. Just act like me and you'll be fine."

Trip smiled a little, pulling his hands behind his back. "Put him on screen, _Lieutenant_ Archer."

Kizur reappeared.

"Good evening, Cap'n," Trip said, forcing a tight smile onto his face.

"Good evening, Captain..."

"Tucker. Cap'n Tucker, Cap'n."

"It's Chief, and I'm sorry to have woken you."

"I practically sleep on the bridge."

"As is the nature of our position, is it not?"

"Most days, yes, sir."

"You have entered Gartil space, Captain Tucker. We would appreciate it if you left."

"We'll make the necessary course changes--" Trip hesitated when Aup'r shot a glare at him, pushing T'Pol against the wall with the rifle. "Actually, our course should have us out of your space shortly. If it's not too much trouble, could we resume course?"

"You are only a day from our border, I don't see the harm. Where are you headed, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We're explorin'. We're a science vessel."

"I did notice you aren't heavily armed. That's strange for a ship in the Expanse."

"We're on a peaceable mission."

"To where?"

"No where in particular. We're just trying to find kind aliens such as yourself to maybe strike up some trade arrangements for our planet."

"If that's the case, allow me to escort you back to the Gartil home world. I'm sure President Haufler would enjoy meeting with you. Trade makes up a large portion of our economy."

Trip hesitated. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Aup'r staring intensely at him.

"I can't really make that decision right now. My science officer had detected some anomalies that really sparked her interest. You know how those Vulcans can get."

"You risked bringing a Vulcan into the Expanse? You are more daring than I would be. I've seen them die horrifically from exposure to Terillium-D."

Trip offered a half smile. "She's been careful to avoid exposure. If you don't mind, we'd like to be on our way."

"We'll escort you to the border of our space so you're not stopped by another Gartil patrol ship."

Trip nodded. "Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

"You are welcome. Contact me as soon as you've returned to the bridge, Captain." Kizur looked right at Archer, nodding his head once.

A smile wafted across Archer's lips. The view screen changed back to space.

"What did you do that for?" Aup'r demanded. She shoved T'Pol back down to the floor. "We don't need a guard! He's up to something."

"If I'd said no he'd have gotten suspicious, Aup'r."

"And I'm sure telling him your science officer was Vulcan was prudent."

"If you wanted it handled different, _you_ shoulda played captain!"

Aup'r stunned Trip and then T'Pol. Archer started to rise but quickly sat when he saw her grab the collar control off her belt. Aup'r glared at him for a long minute before she began pacing.

Archer looked back up at the view monitor. He suspected that Kizur knew Aup'r was aboard _Enterprise_ and he had been sent to stop the genocide weapon from being delivered. What worried him were the lengths Kizur was ordered to go in order to stop it.


	5. Day Five

**CHAPTER 5 : DAY FIVE**

Aup'r glowered at the Gartil ship.

"It's been more than a day," she growled.

"Trip could contact them and ask them to leave us," Archer offered.

"I don't want to raise any more suspicion." She started pacing again.

Archer glanced at T'Pol and then Trip. Aup'r had put them on either side of the view monitor. Aup'r stopped in front of helm, looking into Archer's eyes.

"_I_ can help you find the Xindi weapon, Jonathan. We can defeat them. They aren't smart enough to protect themselves. They fight all the time. All you have to do is this one delivery, and then I'll show you where they are."

Archer stared into her eyes, seeing intense desperation in them. He imagined she carried as much pain as she did revenge, but that didn't make what she wanted to do right. Yet, if she was trying to convince him to play along with her, he might be able to use the moment to his advantage.

"Why would you do that?"

"The Xindi don't care who they kill. They're nothing more than animals with technology. They _should_ be stopped. I'll help you."

Archer saw Trip slowly rise to his feet and began working his hands out of the ropes. Archer focused on keeping Aup'r's attention.

"I don't believe all Xindi are like that. It's been my experience that it's usually leaders that force or deceive people into war," Archer told her. "War could be avoided if I could just talk with the leaders, but it won't be if we drop your weapon on one of their colonies."

"But if you kill all of them, then you will kill their leaders. There wouldn't be _anyone_ to send the others to war. They'll scatter."

"That isn't a good enough reason to kill innocent people, Aup'r. There have been more times than I can count that I've been nearly blinded by the same vengeance you're feeling. I can't let it rule my decisions."

"But it will make you feel so much better, won't it? To kill those that killed so many of yours?"

"No. To seek vengeance never makes you feel better. It only kills who you are."

Trip pulled his hands free. He moved slowly around to Hoshi's station and slipped under the console into it. Crouching down to keep out of Aup'r's peripheral vision, he began working the controls. Archer moved to the end of helm, drawing Aup'r's gaze with the movement.

"That's not true! If you kill them, you will show that you're stronger than they are. The survivors will never risk attacking you again!" she asked.

"Aren't you a survivor of a race they nearly killed?"

Aup'r shifted her weight to turn toward Trip and he quickly disappeared under the consoles.

"So?"

"And has that stopped you or the other survivors from seeking revenge? Or made it worse? When does the circle of vengeance stop, Aup'r?"

"Humans are very strange," Aup'r said. "You don't even want to avenge the deaths of those you know."

"That doesn't make us strange," Archer rebutted.

Aup'r turned back to Archer. "What does it make you, then?"

Trip peeked over the top and went back to work.

"Stronger than those that would try to kill us."

Trip slipped under the controls and returned to his spot. He sat down on the ropes, holding his hands behind his back like they were tied.

Aup'r smiled. "As I said, humans are strange." She turned away, looking out at the Gartil ship.

Archer's com beeped.

"They're hailing us," Archer told her.

She walked over to T'Pol and held her rifle on her.

"They're expecting the captain," Aup'r said to Archer.

Archer got up and pretended to untie Trip. The two returned to helm and Archer responded to the hail. Kizur appeared on the view screen.

"We've reached the end of Gartil space," Kizur told Trip.

Archer looked down at a monitor when a message appeared on it: _We need the exact location of fugitive. Transmit her coordinates._

"Glad to hear that," Trip replied. "We appreciate your escort."

Archer brought up an onscreen keyboard. He looked back up as he typed in the coordinates with one hand.

The message cleared and another appeared: _We have isolated the collar frequencies and are disabling them. Stand by._

Archer bobbed his head once, as if agreeing with Trip.

"We appreciate your understanding. Are you sure you won't reconsider meeting with our president?"

"I'm sorry. We can't."

A message appeared on the monitor: _Collars disabled. Security personnel prepared to transport. Awaiting confirmation to proceed._

Archer typed in: _YES_.

"Well, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kizur said with a smile. "Please contact us if you wish to cross our space again."

Trip nodded.

Behind Aup'r two Gartil security guards crept in from the hallway off the bridge. Neither Trip, Archer nor T'Pol made any movement that would give them away.

"I did have one question, if you don't mind," Trip said.

Aup'r looked at Trip.

"By all means."

"Do you know where we can get some decent Terillium-D ore?"

"As a matter of fact, there is a mining colony not far from here. You should visit them."

"That would be great. My Chief Engineer has bee--"

The guards lunged at Aup'r. Hearing the movement, Aup'r spun around and shot one square in the chest. He disintegrated. She turned her rifle on the other. Aup'r grabbed the collar control off her belt. T'Pol lunged for it and fought for control of it. The control flew out of Aup'r's hand, hit the view monitor and shattered.

Aup'r screamed at T'Pol and smacked the Vulcan across the face with the barrel of her rifle. T'Pol flew back into the railing surrounding weapons, hit her head on it and slid to the floor. Aup'r swung her rifle around to shoot her. Trip charged, slamming her against the wall. Archer ran over, grabbing Aup'r's rifle and struggled to pull it away. Two more Gartil and Kizur transported onto the bridge but even with their help, the five were no match for Aup'r's strength.

She grabbed the rifle's butt and barrel and shoved it against them, forcing them to fall back. Aup'r aimed at a Gartil. Archer slammed his shoulder into her breast and threw her off balance. She swung to punch him and he grabbed the rifle, pushing it up and pulling back at the same time. Aup'r pushed Archer back against helm, struggling to pull the rifle away from him.

Aup'r kicked him in the stomach and he grunted, but it only made him tighten his grip. He heard a phase rifle go off

For a split second he'd been shot, but reality hit as Aup'r crumpled to the floor. Archer looked up, seeing Kizur preparing to fire again.

"NO, KIZUR!" Archer yelled at him. "She's dying. Don't shoot again."

He backed off, lowering his weapon. Archer knelt beside Aup'r, watching tears slide into her hair.

"I didn't expect this, Aup'r. I didn't want you to die; not after all you've lost."

Aup'r smiled a little. "Never realized you were the emotional type, Captain Archer."

Archer smiled. "I'm full of surprises, Aup'r."

"You really don't want to kill them, do you?"

Archer shook his head.

"I'll help you. The coordinates of... Of their home world... Are..." Aup'r exhaled her last breath.

Archer heard Kizur move. "Transport us aboard," he told his ship.

Archer looked up at him. "You know where the Xindi are, don't you?"

Kizur lifted his chin. "If I did, I am not authorized to release that information to you."

Archer stood to confront him, but he and his men vanished, taking with them Aup'r's body.

Archer felt cold and helpless. He believed Aup'r did know where the Xindi's home world was. If he'd had a little more time, he might have even been able to convince her to abandon her mission and join his. Given a little more time...

"She was probably lying, sir," Trip said.

Archer pulled himself to his feet. "Release the crew and put us back on course. I'll be in my ready room."

Archer staggered to the door.


	6. Readers Guide

**Reader's Guide **

* * *

01. S.A.M. 92

02. The Bitter

03. Returned

04. Mistake

05. Snow Bound

06. When Ethics Fails

07. An Ounce of Patience

08. Polemics

09. The Smallest Alien

10. A Chance of Light

11. Mirage

12. Leap of Faith

13. Kahla of Sar'Fen

14. Trepidation

15. Imbalance

16. A Woman's Deed

17. Advanced Directive

18. Storm Within

19. Black Widow

20. Flash Paper

21. The Road to Cardion

22. Reality Flux

23. Wallflowers

Tweens 01. Employment

24. The Deidra

Tweens 02. Starting Out

25. Onawandah

Tweens 03. Frank and Speak

26. No Borders

Tweens 04. I'm a Believer

27. Epizootic

Tweens 05. The Wedding

29. Dough Boys

Tweens 06. Fork in the Road

30. Arms Wide Open

Tweens 07. Truth versus Fiction

28. Nuggets

Tweens 08. Who Woulda Known?

31. Remembering Sunshine

Tweens 09. We Came, We Saw…

32. Doppelgänger

Tweens 10. Pen to Paper

33. Double the Blind

Tweens 11. Fiction Wins

34. If the Uniform Fits

Tweens 12. Strike Three

35. Innocent Evil

Tweens 13. Nullification

36. Vivarium

Tweens 16. Truth Scores

37. Escape Velocity

Tweens 14. I'd Rather Be...

38. One Man's Trash

Tweens 15. Borderline

39. Calvary

Tweens 17. Monsters Under the Bed

Tweens 18. All Things Considered

40. Age of Enlightenment

Tweens 19. In Good Time

Tweens 20. All Things Aside

41. Hado Venceres Tradición

Tweens 22. Oopsie Daisies

Tweens 23. Family and Friends

42. Excess Baggage

Tweens 24. Bottom of the Ninth 

**Tweens 26. Game Over**


End file.
